Um Conto de Natal Jate
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Jack Shephard é um conceituado cirurgião viciado em trabalho. Porém, a visita de três estranhas figuras na véspera de Natal o farão redefinir seus conceitos.


Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Censura: K+

Spoilers: nenhum

Jate/Sana

Sinopse: Jack Shephard é um conceituado cirurgião viciado em trabalho. Porém, a visita de três estranhas figuras na véspera de Natal o farão redefinir seus conceitos.

By: Renata Holloway.

Um conto de Natal Jate

O ar gélido da noite invadiu o consultório fazendo com que diversos papéis voassem de cima da mesa e se espalhassem pelo chão. Jack Shephard fechou a janela rapidamente. Enquanto se apressava em recolher os papéis e pôr em seus devidos lugares, encontrou uma fotografia que nem lembrava que ainda existia. Puxou uma cadeira e ficou a admirar a foto entre seus dedos. Seu coração se encheu de ternura. A foto pertencia a uma antiga namoradinha do colegial, Kate Austen. Na fotografia, ela fazia pose na frente de uma árvore, do parque que costumavam freqüentar quando adolescentes. Meiga, exibia o aparelho nos dentes que tanto odiava. Jack ficou rindo sozinho com aquelas lembranças.

- Meu Deus, já fazem mais de dez anos!- murmurou. – Como será que ela está?

No baile de formatura, quando se beijaram pela primeira vez, juraram que ficariam juntos para sempre não importava o que acontecesse. Porém, com o término das aulas, acabaram se afastando. Kate foi embora com a família para a Alemanha, seu pai era militar e havia sido transferido. No início trocaram algumas cartas, mas depois ele mesmo acabou sendo chamado por uma ótima faculdade de medicina e dedicou-se ao curso esquecendo todas as outras coisas. Tornou-se um excelente cirurgião, mesmo contra a vontade do pai, que desejava que ele assumisse os negócios de gado da família. Chegou a se casar com uma jovem professora que conhecera em um congresso, mas a vida atribulada de médico acabou distanciando-os e separaram-se dois anos depois do casamento, sem filhos e sem ressentimento.

Batidinhas na porta o tiraram de suas lembranças.

- Entre!

- Dr. Shephard,o senhor ainda vai precisar de alguma coisa? Eu já estou indo.- indagou Libby, a jovem enfermeira chefe, braço direito de Jack no hospital.

- Não Libby, pode ir. Eu ficarei bem.

- O senhor vai virar o plantão? O Dr. Nell já chegou, então o senhor já pode ir.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda não vou.- ele respondeu. – Ainda tenho alguns pacientes para olhar e muita papelada atrasada para pôr em dia.

- Mas Dr. Shephard, é véspera de natal. O senhor não vai para casa jantar com sua família?

- Não ,Libby. Eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. Estou bem servido!.- ele sorriu mostrando a ela o copo de capuccino do café Starbucks, e o cheese-burger do Macdonald's.

Libby ficou olhando para ele, e sentiu pesar em ir embora o deixando ali, passando o natal sozinho a base de sanduíche e café. Por isso, não hesitou em oferecer:

- Dr. Shephard, já que não vai passar o natal com sua família, não gostaria de vir jantar comigo e a família do meu noivo? A família dele é enorme, são um tanto barulhentos, é verdade, mas são boas pessoas. Seria melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho na véspera de natal.

Jack sorriu, lisonjeado com o convite, porém não estava com a menor vontade de se sociabilizar, por isso respondeu:

- Libby, obrigado pelo convite, mas eu realmente tenho muito trabalho aqui no hospital, vou aproveitar para adiantá-lo, então divirta-se e mande lembranças ao Hurley.

Libby deu um suspiro resignado vendo que não conseguiria convencê-lo.

- Tudo bem, então eu já vou indo, doutor. De qualquer forma, Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Libby.- disse Jack destampando o copo de café e ligando o computador.

Assim que ela saiu, pegou a fotografia de Kate novamente, ficou vislumbrando seus olhos verdes sorridentes, o rosto coberto de sardas. Como sentia saudade daquela época, quando tudo o que mais desejava na vida era conquistar o mundo e ser feliz. Não existia nenhum tipo de cobrança, sentia-se livre. Mas esse era um tempo que não voltaria mais, e a realidade de Jack agora era outra. Guardou a foto na gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou alguns papéis começando a digitar algo no computador enquanto vez por outra dava uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Lá fora nevava bastante, e as crianças brincavam de construir bonecos de neve. Ao longe uma conhecida canção de natal soava, no entanto, nada disso era capaz de desconcentrar Jack.

Saiu de seu consultório, cumprimentou o Dr. Nell, visitou seus pacientes e voltou para sua sala. Outra vez nela, sentiu cansaço. Tirou os sapatos e o jaleco branco, acomodando-se no sofá estofado do consultório e aproveitou para tirar um cochilo. Porém, nem bem fechou os olhos, escutou um estranho barulho de sinos tilintando muito próximo ao seu ouvido. Incomodado, abriu os olhos novamente e reclamou:

- Mas o que...

Foi quando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados se depararam com um par de olhos azuis esbugalhados observando-o. Assustado, sentou-se no sofá e esfregou os olhos tentando se situar, aquela figura era real? Porém quando seus olhos se acostumaram a situação, Jack constatou com imensa incredulidade que estava diante do homem mais estranho que já vira. Estatura mediana, careca, olhos muito azuis e vestindo uma bata branca. De alguma forma lembrou-lhe a figura de um padre ou o representante de alguma seita.

- Quem é você?- indagou, no fundo ainda estava em dúvida se estaria mesmo acordado.

- Sou alguém que veio te trazer boas lembranças, Jack.- disse o homem sorrindo, com a voz serena.

- Do que está falando? Como entrou aqui?- perguntou Jack, nervoso.

- Por que está agindo desse jeito, Jack? Você costumava ser alguém tão calmo e alegre.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Só porque leu o meu nome na placa em cima da minha mesa, não quer que eu acredite que a sua presença aqui tem algo de sobrenatural. Qual é? Deixaram a porta da ala de psiquiatria aberta?

- Jack, onde está sua fé? Olhe para você, véspera de natal, estão todos lá fora confraternizando e você está aqui sentindo pena de si mesmo enquanto toma café com sanduíche?

- Alguém tem que cuidar dos pacientes.- justificou-se Jack, pensando consigo que só poderia estar sonhando.

- Sim Jack ,eu sei disso. Mas essa noite não é seu plantão, não precisava estar aqui. Aliás, por que está aqui Jack e não no rancho do seu irmão? Todos estão passando o natal lá, comemorando juntos. Você se lembra de quando adorava o natal? De como era feliz e se divertia?

- Isso foi em outra época, as coisas são diferentes agora.

- São diferentes porque você quer. Porque não se esforça para recuperar o que tinha de melhor naquela época. Lembra-se de Kate?

- Não a vejo faz muitos anos, sei lá, fomos namorados no colegial, coisa de adolescente, nada demais.

- Será que era só isso mesmo?

Jack fez cara de dúvida.

- Venha comigo, Jack. Vamos retornar alguns anos no passado, reveja sua vida, reveja Kate e depois me diga se o que viveu naquela época não valeu a pena.

- Isso é tudo é loucura.- concluiu Jack. – Eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome.

- Eu sou John Locke, o espírito do natal passado.- respondeu o homem, fazendo menção para que Jack o acompanhasse.

Jack o seguiu porta afora do consultório, e como num passe de mágica estava no rancho de seu pai, que agora pertencia ao seu irmão. Era noite de natal, ele pôde perceber pela movimentação das pessoas e pelo cair incessante da neve. Todas as casas estavam decoradas com luzes coloridas e bonecos de neve enfeitados com gorros, cachecol e outros apetrechos que completavam a ornamentação.

Se aquilo que estava acontecendo era um sonho, Jack não queria mais acordar, pelo menos por enquanto, era tão bom poder voltar ao passado e rever todo aquele cenário, o lugar onde realmente fora feliz. Tomado por esse sentimento de nostalgia correu até a casa onde morou, passando pela cerca branca, e contornou o gramado até a porta da cozinha, já tinha até esquecido a companhia do espectro do natal passado, só queria ver sua casa, reencontrar sua família.

A primeira pessoa que viu quando adentrou a cozinha foi sua mãe preparando a ceia de natal. Seu rosto iluminou-se, que sonho maravilhoso estava tendo, sua mãe estava ali na cozinha aparentando ser uns dez anos mais jovem, usando o avental branco com o desenho de um ganso que ela adorava e cortando temperos para preparar, com certeza, seu delicioso suflê de queijo, prato preferido de Jack.

- Mãe!- chamou alegre, se esquecendo do fato de que se sua mãe parecia mais nova, ele com certeza estava muito mais velho.

Mas não houve susto da parte dela, porque ela sequer o escutara. Ficou intrigado, e já ia chamá-la de novo, quem sabe tocá-la quando foi parado por John Locke.

- Não adianta Jack, ela não irá escutá-lo. Isso é apenas uma recordação do passado, como em um filme, você é apenas um espectador agora, tudo isso já passou.

- Mas como isso é possível?

- Jack, você é um homem da ciência, entendo seus questionamentos, mas deveria tentar ser um homem de fé também, como o garoto que você foi.

- Mamãe, mamãe, aqui estão as amoras!- disse uma garota loira, de trancinhas entrando alegremente na cozinha com uma cesta cheia de amoras recém-colhidas.

- Claire!- exclamou Jack, emocionado ao rever a irmã na infância.

- Obrigada Claire, você sabe como o Jack gosta de amoras.- falou a mãe, sorrindo.

Isso fez Jack sorrir também, lembrando o quanto fora o queridinho da mamãe durante sua vida inteira, isso sempre enciumou seu irmão. E por falar nele, Jack queria muito vê-lo, onde estaria? Saiu caminhando empolgado pelo resto da casa, se aproveitando do fato de que não podia ser visto para observar as coisas. John Locke sempre em seu encalço. Quase caiu para trás quando viu a si mesmo correndo pela sala, junto com seu irmão mais novo, Sawyer. Os dois tinham poucos anos de diferença. Passaram por ele e Locke muito apressados e subiram as escadas correndo e rindo. Jack os seguiu, curioso.

Os dois entraram em seu antigo quarto. Jack riu ao rever os dizeres escritos em uma placa pendurada na porta: "Deus abençoe esta bagunça!". Entrou no quarto e ficou observando-os. Sawyer olhava algo aparentemente muito interessante pelo telescópio do quarto, e Jack adolescente não parava de rir.

- Meu Deus, ela vai tirar, eu sei que ela vai!

- Sai daí, Sawyer, seu egoísta, eu também quero ver!

- Não, primeiro eu!- respondeu Sawyer, ríspido empurrando o irmão. – Minha nossa, ela é muito linda!

Jack desatou a rir ao lembrar daquele natal, sim, sabia o que eles estavam olhando. Ana-Lucia, a vizinha, trocando de roupa propositadamente na frente da janela. Sawyer era louco por ela. "Era não, pensou consigo, ainda era, já que tinha se casado com ela". Claire entrou sorrateira no quarto, parecia saber o que os irmãos estavam fazendo, e caminhou bem devagar disposta a dar-lhes um bom susto percebendo que estavam distraídos.

- Ela é muito safada, sabe que a gente está olhando!- disse Jack.

- Você está olhando de enxerido!- disse Sawyer.- Porque ela só está mostrando pra mim.

- Buuuuuuuuuuu!- gritou Claire assustando os dois.

- Caramba!- protestou Sawyer. – Qual é a tua, cabelo de palha de milho?

Claire deu língua para ele: - Até parece que é só o meu cabelo que é de palha de milho. Bobão! Sei exatamente o que estão fazendo! Estão espiando a Ana-Lucia outra vez, vou contar tudo pra mamãe!

- Não Claire, não faz isso!- disse Jack, preocupado. – Nós faremos o que você quiser!

- Não faremos não!- reclamou Sawyer.

- Faremos sim!- insistiu Jack.

- Òtimo!- disse Claire. – Então vocês irão brincar de casinha comigo e com as minhas amigas durante uma semana.

Sawyer franziu o cenho: - Nem pensar, eu quero é brincar de casinha com a Ana-Lucia.- ele voltou a espiá-la pelo telescópio, porém deu de cara com o pai dela, dando tchauzinho para ele com uma cara muito zangada.

- Meu Deus, é o pai dela!- exclamou Sawyer, amedrontado. – Fecha a janela, Jackass!

Jack fechou a janela imediatamente, e logo os três desataram a rir muito.

- Jack?- chamou sua mãe a porta. – Kate já chegou, não vai descer pra vê-la?

- Hum, a sardenta chegou!- debochou Sawyer.

- Cala a boca, Sawyer!- bradou Jack.

- Cala a boca por quê? Eu sei que você gosta da sardenta!

Jack estava se divertindo muito ao ver todas aquelas recordações diante de seus olhos. Piscou, e já não estava mais em seu antigo quarto, mas sim na sala de jantar vendo as pessoas ceando. Olhou com cara de espanto para Locke.

- Você gosta do que vê Jack? Eram assim que costumavam ser os seus natais.

Todos comiam animados em volta da mesa, rindo e conversando. Sua família e alguns vizinhos. Kate estava sentada ao seu lado, linda de vestido cor-de-rosa, trocando olhares meigos com ele. Sawyer do seu outro lado olhava petrificado para Ana-Lucia que comia um morango de um jeito nada inocente.

- Vamos fazer um brinde!- propôs Cristian, seu pai. – Aos muitos natais que passamos e ainda passaremos juntos.

Todos levantaram seus copos para o ar, e em seguida beberam. Sawyer sentiu a perna de Ana-Lucia buscando a sua por debaixo da mesa e engasgou quando o pé dela tocou em uma parte sensível sua. Jack e Kate puseram-se a rir, e ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele, fazendo-o corar. Jack realmente amava o natal naquela época. Voltou-se novamente para Locke, que falou enigmático:

- Para as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes, só depende de você Jack, só de você!

De repente Jack não estava mais no rancho, e sim em sua sala outra vez, deitado no mesmo sofá onde cochilara momentos antes.

- Que loucura foi essa?- indagou a si mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de te ter tido aquele estranho sonho, Jack começou a achar que o resultado disso era o cansaço, afinal estava virando o plantão e não se alimentara direito o dia todo, o café e o sanduíche eram sua primeira refeição em horas. Resolveu ir embora, se continuasse no hospital cansado daquele jeito, daqui a pouco iria começar a ter alucinações. Iria para casa, comeria algo mais substancial e assistiria a tv até que o sono viesse. No dia seguinte ele estaria novinho em folha, e poderia voltar ao hospital para organizar sua papelada pendente.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Ficou olhando sua própria imagem exausta no espelho, olhos fundos de quem não tinha uma boa noite de sono há um bom tempo. Abaixou o rosto para molhá-lo novamente quando ouviu um ruído atrás de si. Virou-se para ver o que era, mas não encontrou nada. Voltou-se novamente para o espelho e não pode contar um grito de susto ao deparar-se com a imagem de um homem barbudo todo sorridente diante do espelho, atrás dele.

- Hello, brotha!- saudou o homem, que estranhamente segurava uma garrafa de uísque nas mãos, já metade vazia.

- Quem é você? Como entrou aqui? Que p... está acontecendo comigo hoje?

- Perguntas demais, brtoha, e eu só posso dar uma resposta por vez.

Jack ficou observando por alguns momentos a estranha vestimenta do sujeito. Camisa preta e saia xadrez, só faltava a gaita.

- O que um escocês está fazendo no banheiro do meu consultório na véspera de natal?- indagou Jack, concluindo a nacionalidade do homem, já que além da roupa típica ele tinha um forte sotaque escocês.

- Acho que a pergunta mais inteligente a se fazer seria, o que você está fazendo sozinho em seu consultório na noite de natal?

- Ah não!- exclamou Jack. – Será que eu ainda estou sonhando? E eu que pensei que já estivesse acordado. Vai me dizer agora que é o quê, o espírito do natal presente? Eu já vi esse filme.

- Exatamente, brotha. Você é um cara muito esperto. Sacou tudo!- respondeu o homem dando um soquinho no estômago de Jack. – Então, eu imagino que você já saiba o motivo da minha visita?

- Sim, eu imagino. Mas vou logo avisando que não estou interessado. Eu vou é acordar de uma vez desse sonho absurdo e ir para a casa descansar, para poder retornar ao meu trabalho amanhã.

- Sim, claro. Vai retornar à sua vida solitária e vazia, será que foi por isso que a Sarah te largou?

Jack irritou-se:

- Olha aqui seu espírito de meia-tigela, não estou interessado no que tem para me mostrar. Vá amolar outro!

- Ah não? Nem mesmo quer saber o que os seus parentes estão fazendo agora? Sabia que eles sentem sua falta Jack, e muito, inclusive seu pai com quem você não fala há anos.

- Meu pai?

- È, seu pai. E a sua irmãzinha Claire, está tão feliz com o marido e o filho. E o seu irmão Sawyer, vai ter o quinto filho com Ana-Lucia, com a benção de Deus. Sua mãe tricotou outro suéter pra você, mesmo sabendo que não irá passar o natal com eles no rancho, como todos os anos.

A essa altura, Jack já estava rendido: - Eu queria vê-los! Ok, espírito, pode me levar!

- Espírito não brotha, meu nome é Desmond. Feche os olhos!

Jack o fez e quando abriu os olhos estava novamente no rancho, na sala, toda enfeitada para o natal. Uma enorme árvore abarrotada de enfeites ornamentava o centro da dela, várias meias coloridas se acumulavam na lareira.Viu também quatro crianças presentes. Imaginou serem seus sobrinhos, emocionou-se, estavam crescidos, não os via há muito tempo.

- Eu vou te pegar, Enrique, me devolve a cabeça da minha boneca!- gritou irritada uma garotinha na faixa dos oito anos, de cabelos muito negros, olhos escuros e expressão zangada para o irmão mais novo, também de cabelos escuros, mas os olhos eram incrivelmente azuis, fazendo um belo contraste.

- Não te dou nada, não te dou nada! Elena bobona!- cantarolou o menino correndo com a cabeça da boneca nas mãos, enquanto sua irmã continuava a correr atrás dele, segurando o corpo sem cabeça da infeliz.

O outro garoto, Antonio, era o mais velho dos quatro filhos de Sawyer e Ana-Lucia. Tinha dez anos, e era a xerox de seu pai, cabelos lisos e loiros caindo no rosto, e olhos muito azuis. Jogava vídeo-game pacientemente, sem se incomodar com a briga dos outros dois. Mônica, a mais nova de todos, tinha 4 anos e se parecia com o irmão mais velho. Estava mais preocupada em procurar o Papai Noel na boca da chaminé. Já estava quase caindo de cara no fogo quando Ana-Lucia entrou na sala e correu até ela, tendo um ataque histérico:

- Mônica, pelo amor de Deus, sai daí menina! Toni você não está olhando a sua irmã!

- Aham!- respondeu o menino, sem tirar os olhos do vídeo-game.

Nesse momento, Sawyer entrou na sala com seu pai, e ralhou com a esposa porque ela estava se exaltando.

- Amor, você já está brigando de novo? Deixa as crianças e vai descansar, anda!

- Mas a Mônica já estava quase caindo dentro da chaminé!

- Não esquenta que eu resolvo! È o seguinte, Mônica não se aproxime mais da chaminé, bebê, você pode se machucar! Enrique devolva a cabeça da boneca da Elena e Antônio, desliga esse vídeo-game!

Nenhum de seus filhos lhe deu atenção, então Sawyer tirou do bolso um sinalizador e atirou pra cima, quase esburacando o teto. As crianças assustaram-se, Cristian riu e Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente. As crianças então puseram-se a obedecer ao pai imediatamente. Sawyer voltou a guardar o sinalizador no bolso da calça e sentou-se ao lado da esposa no sofá, beijando-lhe a face amorosamente.

- Querido você tem que ter mais paciência com eles.- ela falou procurando uma posição melhor no sofá por causa do peso da barriga de grávida.

- Que paciência o quê!- ele resmungou. – Vejam só o que ter paciência fez com o Jack. Aquele safado do meu irmão não dá as caras aqui faz anos, e eu não agüento mais ver a mamãe chorar todos os natais por causa disso.

- Sawyer, filho, nem comece!- protestou Cristian. – Não vamos falar do seu irmão, se ele prefere o éter e o formol a nossa companhia, problema dele.

- Eu não gosto quando vocês dois começam a falar assim, quem sabe esse ano o Jack não resolve vir aqui, e se ele vier vai ficar magoado se encontrar vocês dois agindo desse jeito.

- Dane-se!- irritou-se Sawyer, levantando do sofá e pegando Mônica no colo. – Ele se acha melhor do que nós, então problema dele.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Jack vendo tudo aqulo sentiu-se triste e magoado. Mas era tudo culpa sua, foi ele quem se afastara da família quando decidiu seguir a carreira de médico ao invés de assumir os negócios de seu pai no rancho.

A campainha tocou, Enrique correu para atender junto com Elena. Os dois começaram a brigar para ver quem atenderia a porta.

- Eu abro!- gritou Enrique.

- Nada disso, quem vai abrir sou eu!- respondeu Elena empurrando o irmão.

- Ei vocês dois, ai, ai,ai!- esbravejou Ana-Lucia.

Sawyer interveio: - Ana, você não pode ficar nervosa! E vocês dois, parem agora mesmo com isso. Quem vai abrir a porta é a Mônica. Os dois então se sentaram ao lado da mãe no sofá, emburrados. Sawyer foi até a porta com a caçula no colo. A menina girou a fechadura e Claire entrou segurando um enorme bolo de chocolate, seguida do marido, Charlie que vinha com o filho de ambos no colo, o bebê Aaron. Tinham acabado de chegar da Inglaterra onde moravam. Vinham todos os anos passar o natal com a família no rancho.

- Tia Claire!- gritou Mônica, agitada.

- Oi minha bonequinha!

- Tia Claire! Tia Claire!- gritaram os outros três, correndo para abraçar a tia.

- Trouxe presentes?- indagou Antônio, animado.

- Sim, meu amor. Mas é claro que eu trouxe! Oi, cunhada, você está linda!- disse Claire depositando o bolo em cima da mesa e abraçando Ana-Lucia. – Mas como é que eu vou abraçá-la? Você está enorme!

- Damos um jeito, querida.- disse Ana-Lucia beijando carinhosamente a face da cunhada.

- Você já sabe o que vai ser?- Claire perguntou acariciando a barriga de Ana-Lucia.

- Uma menina. Eu e o Sawyer apostamos de novo, e ele perdeu mais uma vez, nunca acerta! Agora vai ter que me dar um carro novo!

Claire riu. A Sra. Shephard adentrou a sala sorridente, e correu para abraçar a filha e o genro.

- Oh meu Deus, esse é o Aaron! Como está grande!- exclamou a vovó, orgulhosa.

Mais um casal entrou na sala, era Liam, irmão de Charlie, com sua esposa Carol e a filha Megan. Todos se abraçavam e confraternizavam felizes. Raquel, a mãe de Ana-Lucia que estava na cozinha preparando quitutes também foi se juntar a eles na sala. Seu marido Sebastian estava se fantasiando de Papai Noel no quarto. Tudo perfeito. Jack sentiu vontade de estar lá, mas seu coração fechou-se outra vez ao ouvir o irmão proferir, depois de um comentário de sua mãe:

- Só faltava o Jack estar aqui para tudo ser perfeito!

- Ele não vai vir mãe, e quer saber, nem quero que ele venha!

Jack apertou os olhos de tristeza, e logo não estava mais no rancho. Estava outra vez em seu consultório, só que ao invés do sofá, estava sentado na cadeira. O espírito do natal presente estava diante dele, na cadeira do paciente, e sorrindo falou: - Mudar isso, só depende de você, brotha!- depois disso desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça branca.

Jack esfregou os olhos, e se deu conta de que finalmente estava acordado. Resolveu dessa vez que iria com certeza para casa, já estava farto desse sonho maluco. Pegou sua pasta, as chaves do carro, assinou a saída do plantão, desejou Feliz Natal para todos e entrou em seu carro no estacionamento. Porém, quando virou para o lado, viu um homem assustador sentado no banco do carona. Todo vestido de preto, o homem tinha um ar irônico. Assustado, e já se declarando louco, Jack não disse uma palavra. O homem se apresentou:

- Olá Jack, eu sou Benjamin Linus, o espírito do Natal Futuro.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...- contava Jack, na esperança daquela assombração desaparecer, e ele poder voltar a sua vida normal.

Benjamin deu uma risada maquiavélica, estranhamente seguida do ruído de um forte trovão.

- Contando até cinco outra vez? Isso não resolve todos os seus problemas Jack, e se você não acordar logo pra vida, suas chances podem acabar.

- Do que você está falando?- indagou Jack, mas não obteve resposta, porque de repente uma nuvem de fumaça preta o cobriu.

Jack começou a tossir muito, e seus olhos lagrimaram devido à fumaça. Porém, esta logo se dissipou e Jack se viu no rancho, de novo. Era natal ele sabia, por causa da neve nos pastos, mas dentro da residência de seu irmão não havia o mesmo ar alegre que ele vira quando estivera lá com o espírito do natal presente.

A casa não estava enfeitada, e as crianças não brincavam, encolhidas em um canto com os rostos apáticos. Viu sua irmã e sua mãe chorando muito, todas duas vestidas de preto. Caminhou apreensivo pela sala e viu um caixão no meio dela, seu pai e seu irmão estavam diante dele, com os olhos marejados. Ana-Lucia estava à porta da cozinha, soluçando segurando um bebê embrulhado em uma manta.

As coisas começaram a ficar ainda mais estranhas quando viu Sarah lá, com Libby ao seu lado. As duas chorando. Outros conhecidos seus estavam lá também, todos muito tristes.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou ao espírito do natal futuro, mas esse não estava mais ao seu lado. Havia se juntado a Desmond e Locke, flutuando acima das pessoas. Era uma cena bizarra. Jack começou a ficar nervoso, queria saber quem estava no caixão.

Foi quando Kate passou por ele, gritando:

- Jack, Jack, não! Por que você fez isso? Por que?

- Kate!- Jack exclamou, emocionado ao vê-la depois de tantos anos. Estava linda, mas chorava convulsivamente sobre o caixão. – De quem é esse caixão afinal?- gritou Jack se aproximando.

Seu coração parou de bater por milésimos de segundo ao ver a si mesmo morto, dentro do caixão.

- Não!- Jack gritou. – Eu preciso acordar desse sonho absurdo, quero minha vida de volta!

As lágrimas de Kate em cima do corpo desfalecido de Jack no caixão eram incessantes. Jack não estava mais agüentando ver aquela cena. Mas simplesmente não conseguia sair de lá. Os espíritos do natal tinham desaparecido, e ele caminhava pela sala esbarrando nas pessoas, se sentindo muito mal, até que foi parar lá fora. Seu irmão Sawyer estava lá sozinho, tentando acender um cigarro mesmo com o vento forte.

- Droga!- resmungava vendo que o cigarro não acenderia de jeito nenhum.

Jack ficou observando-o, ele parecia extremamente abalado. Ana-Lucia apareceu lá fora, enrolada num xale, segurava um casaco nas mãos. Envolveu em volta do corpo do marido, que disse ríspido:

- Volta pra dentro, quero ficar sozinho!

- Não, querido! Eu sou a sua coelhinha, lembra? Não vou te deixar sozinho, nunca, eu te amo.

Sawyer cedeu, e se agarrou à mulher, chorando como um garotinho.

- Eu estava zangado com ele porque não me ligava mais, não nos visitava, eu sentia muito a falta dele. Mas não fazia a menor idéia de que ele se sentia tão mal. Por que ele se matou, Lulu, por que? Ele era meu irmão, meu único irmão.

Ana-Lucia chorou também, e beijou a testa de Sawyer, permanecendo abraçada a ele. Jack não podia acreditar, ele havia se matado, como isso? Jamais passou pela cabeça dele fazer uma coisa dessas. Ficou muito confuso. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo terrível.

Voltou para a sala novamente e se aproximou de Kate, ela chorava muito recostada à mãe dele. Tentou abraçar as duas, mas não conseguia tocá-las.

- Meu filho! Meu filho!- lamentava o pai diante do caixão.

- Chega! Eu quero acordar! Eu quero acordar!- gritou Jack, desesperado.

- Jack, você está bem, amigo?

Jack abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que não estava mais no rancho. Damon Nell, o outro médico plantonista estava diante dele, fitando-o assustado.

- Jack?- ele insistiu.

Jack sentou-se no sofá, um pouco confuso, estaria acordado dessa vez? Enxugou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Eu estava passando aqui pelo corredor, ia perguntar se você queria me acompanhar até a cafeteria para fazermos um lanche quando ouvi você gritar que queria acordar, parecia desesperado. Entrei no seu consultório e você estava tremendo e chorando aí no sofá.

Ele sorriu aliviado ao ouvir as palavras de Damon, finalmente estava acordado, concluiu. Tudo não passara de um sonho.

- Eu estou bem, Damon. Acho que o excesso de trabalho me pregou uma peça, só isso.

- Acho que você deveria ir pra casa descansar, falo isso como médico e principalmente como amigo.

- Obrigado pelo conselho, Damon. Mas estranhamente o meu cansaço já passou.

- Vai continuar aqui trabalhando então?

- Não, meu amigo. Vou pro rancho do meu irmão, passar o natal com a minha família.

- Mas já são mais de dez horas. O rancho do seu irmão fica muito longe?- indagou Damon.

- Nem tanto assim, eu chego a tempo. Feliz Natal pra você, meu amigo.- disse Jack já pegando seu casaco, e recolhendo suas coisas para sair.

Assim que ele trancou seu consultório e saiu, o telefone tocou. Depois de alguns toques insistentes, a secretária eletrônica atendeu.

- "Aqui é Jack Shephard, no momento não estou, deixe seu recado".

- Jack...aqui é Kate Austen. Sei que já faz muito tempo, talvez você nem se lembre mais de mim. Mas estou te ligando porque estou aqui em Los Angeles, na verdade nesse momento estou a caminho do rancho. Quero rever todo mundo, estou com saudades. Caso não nos encontremos, sei lá, eu quero te desejar um Feliz Natal e te dizer que nunca esqueci de você.

A ligação finalizou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack dirigia com muita pressa pela rodovia, rumo ao rancho de sua família. Estava tendo dificuldades por causa da neve, o gelo deixara a pista escorregadia. Mas nada iria pará-lo, só precisava chegar até lá e rever sua família. Não sabia porque seu coração dizia que se fosse até lá teria uma grande surpresa.

Kate tinha acabado de desligar o telefone, e seu coração batia forte depois de deixar aquela mensagem para Jack, o homem que nunca esqueceu, que sempre fizera parte de seus pensamentos desde a infância. Já estava a um bom tempo fora do país, mas tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo. Acelerou o carro, queria chegar logo.

Jack chegou ao final da rodovia, e entrou em uma estradinha cheia de neve que levava até o rancho. Continuou dirigindo apressadamente, até que o carro atolou na neve. Desceu do carro muito zangado e começou a tirar a neve com as próprias mãos. Não demorou muito e um carro parou atrás do dele e buzinou. Jack nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o motorista do outro carro. O som da buzina insistiu. Jack levantou-se para encarar o motorista e explicar que seu carro estava atolado quando viu a última pessoa que esperava ver naquela noite descer do carro.

- Kate?- a reconheceu de imediato, era como se os anos não tivessem passado.

Apesar do frio intenso, Kate sentiu seu coração de se encher de um calor inexplicável, e sem dizer uma palavra correu até Jack e se atirou nos braços dele. Jack imaginou se aquele não era mais um sonho, mas se fosse dessa vez não faria questão de acordar. Fitaram-se profundamente nos olhos, e se deram as mãos, antes de seus lábios se encontrarem em um intenso beijo, impulsivo e cheio de saudades. A neve caía cem cessar, cobrindo-os de pequeninos flocos de gelo.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Mais um natal que ele não virá!- comentou Laura Shephard com a nora, Ana-Lucia.

- Não fique assim, Laura. Eu estou com um bom pressentimento sobre esse natal, além do mais se lembre que a Kate logo estará aqui, quem sabe ela não consegue convencê-lo.

- Não sei Ana, talvez eu deva parar de esperar.

Na sala, Antonio estava na janela observando os flocos de neve caindo quando viu um carro parando na entrada de sua casa. Apesar de fazer quatro anos que não o via, reconheceu o padrinho de imediato.

- O tio Jack! Pai, mãe, vô, o tio Jack está aqui!

- Como é que é?- disse Sawyer que terminava de arrumar alguns enfeites na árvore de natal. Ele correu até a janela junto com o pai e seus outros filhos, e pôde ver por si mesmo o irmão diante da porta, com uma expressão muito feliz no rosto segurando a mão de Kate. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, assim como os de seu pai:

- Coelhinha, mamãe, venham aqui depressa,o Jack está aqui!

Na cozinha, Laura e Ana-Lucia mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam. Claire, seu marido e o resto das pessoas também correram para ver e se emocionaram vendo Jack sendo abraçado pelo pai e pelo irmão ao mesmo tempo. Laura e Claire se juntaram aquele abraço coletivo.

- Meu filho, você está aqui!- exclamou Laura. – Eu não acredito.

- Eu estou aqui, mãe. E não vou a lugar algum.

A partir daí foram abraços que não acabaram mais, lembranças recordadas com muito carinho. Todos reuniram-se ao redor da mesa de jantar para confraternizar. A família estava unida novamente, e outra vez Jack segurava a mão de Kate durante a ceia, como fazia nos velhos tempos, como sempre quis fazer de novo.

- Eu proponho um brinde!- disse Sawyer. – Um brinde à nossa família, que depois de muito tempo está reunida novamente, e ao "filho da mãe do Jack..."

Todos riram.

- Que resolveu sair daquele hospital pra vir nos ver. Te amo, irmão. Ao Jack.- ele falou erguendo o copo.

- Ao Jack!- disseram todos acompanhando-o no brinde.

Jack sentiu uma enorme paz dentro de si, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo acreditou que seria feliz de verdade.

The End.


End file.
